Pipsqueak The Valiant's Adventure Journal!
by REVOLuTiontte En Casca
Summary: A series of entries depicting Pipsqueak's life before and after arriving in Ponyville.
1. Vol 1

Pipsqueak The Valiant's Adventure Journal!

As seen on Equestria Daily: http:/www dot equestriadaily dot com/2012/03/story-pipsqueak-valiants-adventure dot html

* * *

><p>23rd Loyalty, Daybreak Sun<p>

Grettings, Adventure Journal!,

Today was the first day of the school year. We were allowed to wear anything we wanted so I wore my captain's costume, with the hat and coat and eyepatch and everything. It was really cool except that it was warm and made me sweat around the collar, so maybe that cancels out.

We have a new teacher called Miss Lucky. She has a shorter mane than Miss Buttermilk. Cracker said that it was because she was trying to look younger although she wasn't, and then he was tole to write fifty lines of "I Shall Not Talk Behind Other's Backs", without magic. Maybe that's why he was in such a bad mood after school but oh well.

For class we had maths and history. Maths was okay but history was fun, at least until Water Apple started calling me a relic and a museum escapee, whatever that means. Miss Lucky then asked me to explain to the class what my uniform was and I tole them. When I finished telling them, Miss Lucky tole the class to clap their hooves so they did. It was the first time I got clapped at by the class.

For history we learned about how Trottingham was formed. There were a lot of dates and names and the only one I can remember is Celestia because everypony knows her. There were pirates in the story though so I'm hoping that we can learn more on that.

I think this year is going to be very good. Maybe we might even have a real adventure instead of the play ones, not that they are not fun but it would be cool to find real gold and diamonds and swords instead of funny rocks and big sticks, even though they're cool too. Just not as much.

Mummy is really happy that I'm happy. She said that my dad would be happy too but when I asked her how she could tell she just said "Nevermind".

Maybe I might meet my dad this year. We can go out to sea together like in the pictures.

* * *

><p>25th Loyalty, Latemorning Sun<p>

Greetings, Adventure Journal!,

Today Miss Lucky talked about pirates! It was cool although I think she's not telling us everything. That's because Cracker asked her "What did they do to mares that they caught?" And Miss Lucky replied, "Pirate things." When Cracker wanted details Miss Lucky said "Wait till you're older", which is grown-up talk for I'm Not Telling You Everything Just Because. I know that because Mummy says that to me everytime I ask her about dad, but she gets all sad so I stop asking and trust her.

After school we played Captains And Pirates. We drew pictures of what our costumes looked like and we set off for the Green Seas in our ship, except that our ship was the big tree on the edge of town and the leaves were the Green Seas, so we didn't actually go to the Green Seas, because you can't leave for a place you're already in. We actually found a real crow's nest up there! but the crow wasn't very happy that I was sitting in its nest so I had to leave. We didn't find any cool-looking pebbles or big sticks but the crow's nest made today specialer.

Cracker was sitting on the bench next to the big tree by himself, watching us, and he made a face at me when I was going home. Mummy says to ignore bullies so I did, but he said something about dad being a pirate so I asked him what he meant. He said that my dad was a pirate who did a lot of bad things. I said he wasn't. He said he was. I said he wasn't. He made another face at me and that's when Red Jacket came and hit him. There was a lot of crying and shouting but I got back home, and Mummy asked me what had happened, so I tole her. And she said "Next time somepony talks about your dad, don't listen to them at all", because they can't be true, and only what she says is true. Then we had a hug.

I don't know if I like hugs. They're icky and Cracker and some of the bigger ponies laugh at hugs. But they make Mummy happier.

* * *

><p>34th Loyalty, Latenoon Sun<p>

Dear Adventure Journal!,

Greetings is a really long word. Maybe dear is enough. It's not like I'm showing this to Cracker so I don't have to worry about how icky it looks.

Cracker and a few others have started to pick on us littler ponies all the time. Not in class though, but after class. They tease us and laugh when we play Sail Ship and it's really dumb, because it makes the others not want to play, even if we have a real crow's nest and shiny pebbles. They sort of become embarrassed.

Cherry Pip asked me "Why are the bigger ponies in our class?" and I replied "Because we have the same teacher and there's only one classroom". Cherry Pip then asked me why Miss Buttermilk couldn't teach them instead. I said "I don't know", and "She's probably busy with something".

Today we moved on to government. It's all boring names and there's no pirates or captains in it. Instead there's a lot of tax and settler ponies and economy, which is fancy for money. Trottingham is a small place but apparently a lot of ponies came here to trade, because it was a port. It still is, but there aren't that many ponies. Or maybe there are. Mummy doesn't let me go down to the docks.

Miss Lucky tole us to write an essay on our favourite part of Trottingham history. I'm writing about the captains for sure! If only Mummy would tell me more about dad then I could write a really good essay and get lots of marks, but she won't, and I don't want to go down to the library. The only books that they have about pirates and captains are the diaries and they're all written in bent slippy writing that I can't read. And there are so many of them, and I don't know what to look for. I don't dare to ask the librarian. He's a crusty old coon with one bad eye, and he looks at you angry, like he wants to scold you but can't because you haven't done anything wrong yet.

Anyways only Red Jacket and Whistly and Track Record play with me now. Sometimes Cherry Pip joins us but Cracker calls us lovers because we both have Pip in our names, and sings the lover song everytime we play together and so I don't want her around. I'm not sure what's his problem. I'm just glad to have Red Jacket around. He's almost as big as Cracker and he's really strong. He helps his dad down at the seaweed farm, pulling nets and things. He doesn't say much, though, but I let him be captain every now and then because he deserves it for being so nice. And I think Cracker's scared of him since he got bucked by him last time, even if Cracker has magic and Reddie doesn't.

Cracker said that most ships are built for unicorns, whatever that means, and that I don't stand a chance of being on one. Dad is a pegasus and he's still sailing, so that means Cracker is lying. When I get older, I think I'll build the first ship meant for Earth ponies, and then I can sail and look for dad so that we can have adventures together.

I think I'll get some books on ships from the library. Or I could ask Miss Lucky. She's nice and she can talk to the librarian for me instead.

* * *

><p>9th Laughter, Daybreak Sun<p>

Dear Adventure Journal!,

Something very weird happened today at school. A bunch of stallions burst into the school looking for Miss Lucky even though she had left a few days ago. They looked really scary, and they all had knives, and not the small ones used for bread and butter. They began knocking down doors but they couldn't find Miss Lucky, because she had left. They asked Miss Buttermilk where she had gone, and Miss Buttermilk said "I don't know, she didn't tell me". Then they threatened to hurt Red Jacket if Miss Buttermilk didn't say. So Miss Buttermilk said she said something about going back to her old village in Whitethorn, way up north. The stallions said that if she was lying, she'd get it bad, and then they galloped off.

Later, a whole bunch of parents came up to Miss Buttermilk because they were curious, although many of them looked more angry than curious. They went into the town hall and closed the doors, so we went to the secret spot at the back where the wall boards are looser to listen.

Miss Buttermilk said that Miss Lucky's full name is Lucky Die, the infamous gambler. She was on the run for winning a lot, which isn't a very good reason if you ask me. The stallions were ponies who lost a lot to her, which means they're sore losers, and need to stand in the corner, but they have knives and are grown-ups so maybe that changes things. Anyhow, Miss Lucky (or Miss Die) went off somewhere that isn't Whitehorn, and Miss Buttermilk lied even though she's not supposed to. Some of the parents suggested they write a letter to the Princess (we're supposed to use capitals, even if nopony's looking, says Miss Lucky) and the other parents suggested that yes they should. There was a lot of grown-up talk after that so we went and played Sail Ship.

We went deeper into the forest than we usually do. We found a bunch of good strong sticks and we fought the Dangerous Leaf Ninjas on the lower boughs. Red Jacket was tall enough to hit all of them but then again so am I, almost, if I jump. Cherry Pip accidentally hit me so she had to walk the plank, for mutiny, but she cried and we felt sorry so we decided that all she had to do was mop the decks. Then she stopped crying.

When we came back out the forest, a lot of daddies and mummies were waiting for us and they started scolding us for hiding or something, even though that's what we always do. It was really noisy, but a lot more angry, like Trading Day down at the docks. My mommy just gave me a hug so I was lucky.

Today was really interesting because we got to see an adventure!, a real one too! But it wasn't ours, it was Miss Lucky's. And today was a lot angrier than usual. I hope she manages to get to wherever she's going. It should be alright though because the good ponies always win, and I'm sure Miss Lucky's the good pony because the stallions have knives and were rude so they must be the bad ponies.

* * *

><p>13th Laughter, Latenoon Sun<p>

Dear Adventure Journal!,

Should I underline your name? It says PIPSQUEAK'S ADVENTURE JOURNAL! on the cover but I don't think I'm supposed to include everything. I did include the ! though. I guess you don't mind either way because you're a book.

Today we learnt about how Trottingham's name came to be. Some captain called Captain Chocolate was caught in a storm. He landed and trotted around the bank. After a while of walking, he realized that this wasn't Canterlot, and that he was in a new land, so he claimed it for the Princesses and it became part of Equestria. Actually we didn't learn how Trottingham was called Trottingham, because Miss Buttermilk talked about "summary". But that's okay. I'm sure the Captain had very good reasons.

More importantly, Red Jacket tole me that there are new ships coming into the harbour! He said that his dad and his friends saw them on the horizon when they were fishing. The ships didn't have any flags on them, just plain black, so that means they could be anypony. He said that they might reach here in a day, depending on the wind. The Canterlot pegasuses are slow in coming this year, so weather is unpredictable, says Red Jacket's dad, and a lot of bad words, says Red Jacket. I asked him how did he know that they were bad words. He said that it was common sense. I said I didn't know what words were bad, and if stupid was a bad word. He said that it was stupid to think that stupid was a bad word. I said that it was, and that he had used it twice. We sort of got into a fight but Track Record broke it up with a stick, and said that both of us should walk the plank, because he mutinied and became the new captain. So we did. Then we joined forces and claimed Du-wal Captainship, the first ever in Equestria, and made him walk the plank.

Then we talked about cutie marks. Red Jacket's got his, which is a net, and Whistly's got his, which is something called a "quartet". It's a straight line with a head and a hook-like tail. He said he got his one day when he was practicing whistling by himself in the woods. It's funny because he's the only one that can and he doesn't need to practice but he does anyways. Track Record and me don't have ours.

Red Jacket has his because he's working in the family business, and Whistly has his because of his name. I wonder where that leaves us. Track Record says that it could be either running or playing music with those old gramaphones, but he doesn't like being sweaty and thinks that gramaphones are dusty old things. I'm not in a family business and I don't like to think what my cutie mark would be if it was something to do with my name.

I want a cutie mark of captaineering, or at least sailing. That'd be good, though Mummy might not like that very much. I don't know why, I just think so.

Mummy's cutie mark is three pots. I don't know what dad's cutie mark is. The photos are too small.

Maybe I could go with Red Jacket the next time they sail, if only Mummy would let me. Then I could discover my cutie mark, because I'm really sure that it's captaineering. Or maybe exploring.

Actually, I'm not sure what my cutie mark is going to be.

* * *

><p>16th Laughter, Daybreak Sun<p>

Dear Adventure Journal!,

It was really rainy today, as usual. Mummy says it's "freak weather" and I was tole to stay at home all day.

There wasn't much to do so I played Sail Ship by myself. It wasn't very fun. I almost fell from the tall rocking chair, the one nopony sits in, not even Mummy, so I went to see if I could help Mummy with whatever it is she was doing.

Mummy makes pots. She has a spinning wheel machine and a lot of clay at the back, and it whirs the clay around and around to let her mold it. I asked her if I could help and she said yes. She tole me to get a lump of clay and squish it up so that there wouldn't be any lumps inside. We have a tall box to squish the clay in, so that it doesn't fly out. So I squished clay until I got tired, and then I asked if I could mold instead and she said yes.

It was really fun, pressing the pedal that made the plate spin. Controlling the clay was a lot harder though. I pushed the sides in a lot so I had to redo and redo. I managed to get the hang of it though, and now I have my very own pot. It's half your size, Adventure Journal!, and I use it to hold my pencil. It looks neater that way.

After that, I took out one of dad's old journals to try and have a read. His mouthwriting is really bad, too, though, so I couldn't make much sense out of it. He writes the dates and the weather as well, but no "Dear Journal". Hmm.

I wonder how the black sail ship's doing in this weather. Dad's probably in some faraway sea so it shouldn't effect him, right?

17th Laughter, Rising Sun

A lot of weird stuff's been happening around town. Even early in the day, there were a whole lot of ponies by the docks, crowded around and talking. Even Miss Buttermilk didn't seem keen to teach, but she did anyways.

We went down together after school to have a look, when there were less grown-ups. There were still a bunch though. They were walking around with knives on their belts, almost like the bad ponies from a long while ago, but more rusty. I think they were guarding the place. They looked fierce so we didn't push too far up ahead. We went to the far end of the docks to get a better view from the side.

Red Jacket let me get up on his back to see what was going on. It was amazing—there were bits of wood and metal all over the shores, floating about in the sea. There was even a bunch of colourful clothes, which meant that the ship was carrying valuable stuff, because only rich ponies and captains wear that sort of clothes, and you can't have a ship full of captains. They would have fights really quickly and everypony would be walking the plank and nopony'd be left.

I tole them that it was a shipwreck. They just nodded. I guess they could see it for themselves. Whistly did that high-and-then-low whistle of his. He shouldn't have because a couple of grown-ups saw us and came walking towards us.

"You shouldn't be here," said one. "This isn't a place for foals."

"It's just a shipwreck," said Red Jacket. I know he was being careful with his words, because he spoke slowly. He doesn't usually speak slowly because he thinks it makes him look stupid.

"And you're just foals," said the other one.

"My father's Marina Set," said Red Jacket.

"Will you hark at the foal," said the first one. "Your dad's gone off shift. Besides, _he_ tried to look for survivors." Then he spat on the ground.

"There are ponies out there?" asked Whistly. "Shouldn't we help?"

"Nopony's to help them," warned the second one. "They're pirates, y'hear? Pirates! What are you, idiots?"

"Look," said the first one. "Shut up." Then he said to us, "These pirates are bad ponies, okay. They're getting what's coming to them. Don't you know? They rob and steal and sink our ships and, er, do bad stuff to the mares. The storm came and blew their ship to shards. That's simply justice being done."

Then he looked at me funny and asked, "Wait, aren't you Masty's kid?"

I didn't know who Masty was, so I tole him. I said that my dad was a captain but he's been gone out to sea for a really long time.

The second one muttered something like "Good riddance", but the first one gave him a look. Then he tole us to run along and wouldn't stop looking at us until we did.

I went home and tole Mummy that there was a shipwreck. She asked me what colour the sail was, and I tole her. She said she wanted a moment and then sent me to my room.

I wonder who Masty is. He's probably a bad old pirate with a wooden leg AND an eyepatch. His name sounds like Nasty. It's pro'lly on purpose. Maybe dad beat him in an adventure. I should ask him when he gets back.

* * *

><p>8th Kindness, Midday Sun<p>

Mummy said that we're leaving Trottingham in a week. We have to pack up our things and go away. I don't know why. I asked her and she said "It's not safe", "There are more and more bad ponies going about in town" and "This isn't someplace you should grow up in".

I don't know what made her think that. Maybe it's Cracker. I tole her that Red Jacket could handle him and she said "Not the ponies I'm talking about".

I haven't seen Red Jacket in a while, to be honest. He isn't coming to school that often. He says that he has to work more now that his dad taught him how to row a fishing boat, to make up for losses. He says that the pirates are attacking more frequently, and that they're getting desperate. When I asked him who was getting desperate, he said both us and the pirates. He says that they're going after any trade ship they happen to come across, instead of just picking on the little ones, even though it's real dangerous for them. It's driving his dad crazy because he pays a lot of money to have his produce shipped by a well-known guild, not for the guards to turn out to be cowards that jump ship.

I tole the others about this and they said that they were sorry to see me go. Track Record's parents, Track said, were thinking about it but hadn't actually made any decisions. Whistly's staying for sure, though, because he doesn't have anywhere else to go. He's trying to figure out what sort of job he can do with his special talent. Cherry Pip just went all quiet, and stayed on until the others left. She asked me to stay back in the forest and... oh, I really hope nopony reads this...

She asked me if I could stay, that she'd miss me a lot. I said "Is this a joke" and "How much did Cracker pay you?" She looked shocked for a moment, then ran away. I hope she's okay. I didn't feel good so I gave her mum the fanciest stone I had, the crystally one with a dark swirl that shows up in the sunlight, and asked her to give it to her. Perhaps that'll work.

Come to think of it, I don't want to leave. Wherever it is we're going, it may not have a tree as big as the one we have. And the ponies there may not know how to play Captains And Pirates or Sail Ship. Maybe they're all grown-ups, or bullies. But I know that there definitely won't be Red Jacket, Whistly, Track Record and Cherry Pip (maybe Track Record though, if he's coming with us).

Come to think of it, I have quite a few friends. That's nice. I wish I could keep them though.

* * *

><p>18th Kindness, Setting Sun<p>

Dear Adventure Journal!,

I'm on my first adventure! My very own, and Mummy said so too. I'm writing you on a train as I, er, write. We're going on a long journey away to someplace new, me and Mummy. It's what an adventure should be, except that it isn't as fun and there's not much fighting, only a bit of scuffling when we line up.

We're in a crowded car, sharing the bench with two other ponies. Opposite us are four more. These ponies look like nothing I've seen in Trottingham before, and three are dressed in thick fur coats. I don't know why, since it's so warm in here. There isn't even enough room to scratch your back, that's how cramped it is. Mummy's gone out for a while which is why I've got enough elbow room to write to you.

We're going to a place called Ponyville, to an aunt's place, Aunt Carrot Top's. I've never met her before, but Mummy says she's nice, and the letters she writes make Ponyville seem like a really nice place too. There are a lot of ponies my age, and the Princess' student is there too, the Element of Magic or something like that. Wow! I wonder whether they know about the months or not, since Auntie Carrot Top says that things are more new over there, and they use numbers. Maybe their birthdays are on their own months, or something.

It's a bit hard writing with only one hoof to steady you. That's because I have to hold on to my ticket. Mum says that our tickets are one-way only, because we're not going back to Trottingham for a long time. It's a bit worrying, but maybe when I grow older, Mummy will let me go back. I can play with my friends again, and go down to the docks because I'm older, and if I'm lucky dad will be waiting there for me.

Aunt Carrot Top says that there's a special celebration going on called Nightm—


	2. Vol 1 Epilogue

Mayor Mare scanned the office nervously. The bookshelf had been dusted, the potted plants watered, the floor swept and the desk unusually empty after a fresh round of organizing. The tall window that towered over the quaint town of Ponyville was spotless, and the scenery spread across at one's hooves in the way only the highest room in Town Hall could bring. She had spent a good half-hour sweeping the long flight of stairs leading up to the office, too. Yes, everything was as it should be. First impressions were important, and even though they were on first-name terms, Celestia's own pupil was _the_ pony to impress.

The door swung open gently. "Mayor Mare, you—"

"Ah, Twilight! Yes, please do come in," said Mayor Mare quickly. "Have a seat. May I offer you a drink? Some water?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine," smiled Twilight. "What's the matter? Bon-bon said it was important, so I dropped what I was doing and came over."

"Right. Well, as the Ponyville librarian, you have access to the Northern registar, don't you?" asked Mayor Mare.

"The Northern registar... that includes Trottingham, Haysville and the Whitewoods region, right? Yes I do," answered Twilight. "I don't read it much, though. It's just a list of names."

"Right. Now, do you know Pipsqueak and his mother, Potsherd?"

"Pipsqueak... yes, I met him last Nightmare Night! He's a sweet little guy, isn't he? Pinkie Pie calls him 'chap' all the time. I think it's some Northern slang," rambled Twilight.

"Yes, about him. Could you check the registar for his father's name?" said Mayor Mare carefully. "It's under the Trottingham list, _if_ it's still around. Just look for 'Pipsqueak' and search up the directory for his father."

"Oh, you don't need to do that," laughed Twilight, waving a hoof. "I know what you want."

"You do?"

"Oh, yes. You're just curious about the father, but you're too shy and you don't want to ask them." Twilight leaned forward, with the air of somepony who has read about "conspiratorial gazes" and is eager to try it out for herself. "Don't worry, I used to be like that. But it's okay, I'm sure they won't mind if you just—"

"Twilight!" snapped Mayor Mare. "I mean, Miss Twilight Sparkle. I'm afraid you don't know the gravity of the situation."

"What situation?" trailed Twilight, looking hurt.

"That Pipsqueak is the colt of a renegade captain," said Mayor Mare, exhaling deeply. "Or at least I think he is." She waved a hoof irritably. "No, wait. Sit down. I'll tell you the story.

"You see, several years ago, there was a captain called Copper Mast. He made a name for himself by fending off the pirates in the Trottingham seas from busy trade routes, in Her Royal Highness' service. Even so, there was not much pay for sailors, and it's a rough life. You spend weeks, even months away from home, drifting along endless sea, seeing no action for long stretches and fighting for your life the next..." Her eyes glazed over. "Whatever the reason, he turned against the marines and went rogue."

She broke from her reverie and tried to read Twilight's face. It was a mix of disbelief and curiosity, her mouth hanging slightly open. At least she was listening.

"It's been said that he left behind a wife and child, sending back to them without fail six pounds of gold every fortnight. It became a legend of a sort, and that sort of legends tends to attract the wrong types of ponies." Mayor Mare sighed. "We have it so good here, because we're close to Canterlot. Beyond in the wilder regions, though, where the princesses' influence is weaker..."

"So you're saying that Pipsqueak..."

"I'll be blunt. They may attract robbers and thieves to our quiet little community. Hence, they pose a certain threat to our town," said Mayor Mare. "That is, of course, _if _they're the family of Copper Mast."

"If? But didn't you just—"

"I need you to _check_," said Mayor Mare, adding a wink so obvious that it made her writhe under her coat of beige. "You're the librarian with the official chop of clarification. I have access to the registar, but the paperwork needs two signatures to be approved. Yours and mine. So you go and check, and come back to me, and tell me whether or _not _Pipsqueak's descended from Copper Mast. _If _he isn't, then I can sign the official papers of residency for them with a clean conscience. If they're not, they have to go. And I want them to stay. What do you want, Twilight Sparkle?"

"I, uh..."

"Do you like them, Miss Twilight?"

"Yes, Mayor Mare."

"Do you want them to be thrown out of Ponyville, because I am sworn and duty-bound to not allow any pony who poses a threat to enter?"

"No—"

"See? You want what I want," sighed Mayor Mare. "Help me help them, yes?"

It was, Mayor Mare later reflected, like burping. It felt awful while it stewed inside your belly. It was not something glamorous. When it finally came to fruitition, though, there was nothing but relief. Twilight's face suddenly lit up as realization struck. Nodding, she said, "Yes, Mayor Mare." She smiled a painful-looking smile that barely passed off as "knowing", and left slowly. "I'll be sure to get right to it, and report with, er, _good news_!"

Mayor Mare waited for the last of the hoofsteps to die down. Watching with a gaze of steel, she waited until the lavender dot disappeared into the library. Only then did she relax a little. She took out a bottle from a drawer, followed by a pair of brilliant red dice. It was not particularly special—the one that was, she kept under the floorboards of the stage where it was safe from careless pegasi antics and Pinkie Pie—but it was comfort enough. With some difficulty, she uncorked it and poured a generous measure into the silver mug on the desk, nursing it like an old friend.

"Well, well, Pipsqueak," muttered Mayor Mare to herself. "I wonder if you can still recognize me after so long. Hopefully not. I wonder if you're still spelling 'told' wrong."

She gave the dice a roll.

"Two fives. Hmm."

A thought lurked in her mind. What was it? Ah, yes, the one-way ticket. She still had that somewhere in the drawer as well. Unlike most ponies, though, she had a collection of them. All going away, none turning back. The refugee's expression of optimism.

She wondered what the summer was like in Whitethorn. Rumours said that it was so cold that it could freeze the sweat on one's flank. Rumours did not even dare to think of what it would be like in the winter. Not accounted for also was the issue of navigating the thick forests and the mountain ranges, which had a proven record of perils... why, it was the perfect place to lose an angry mob. She would have been disappointed, nay, dismayed if Miss Buttermilk had chosen some place else to send Dicey Business and his friends.

_Really, anypony could have seen those muscle-bound idiots coming from ten miles away. At least they're determined. Have to give them points for that. _

Mayor Mare was many things. She was considerably lax with her duties, which was something, considering all she had to do was paperwork. She was the amicable albeit impotent authority figure in a town directly under the gaze of the most powerful being in Equestria. She was the silent, unsung benefactor of the many refugees that sought asylum from the world beyond, a somewhat repentant sinner determined to pull as many as she could from the murky depths of Equestria's dregs. She was, at one point, a legend herself, though fat lot that had done for her.

For now, she would be the one pulling the strings, welcoming Pipsqueak and Potsherd into a better life. She had had her share of second chances, and it was good form to pass it on. Not doing so would be stingy, and _that_ was just asking for bad luck, something she definitely did not want.

She drained the mug and began filling out forms.

**Vol. 1: FIN.**


End file.
